PPC Wiki
Welcome to the Protectors of the Plot Continuum Wiki! The wiki about the PPC that . since December 2007! The Wiki Has Been Online For Two Years! Congrats To Everyone Who Has Contributed! Current events! If you do not know what the PPC is, we suggest you find out. This wiki is not the home of the PPC community - that would be the Board. The wiki is a convenient central compendium for information that would be hard to find otherwise or otherwhere. If you would like to join our community, please do so by introducing yourself on aforementioned Board. If you are here because something you wrote was PPCed or MSTed by us, we suggest you look at this FAQ. While this wiki is still growing, we have , so we suggest that you and help out! See Current events for recent news and various crazy things. * Jackson and Felaben go on their first mission - to rescue Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn and Elrond from nonsensical, sadistic villains. * Xericka and Gremlin argue about the concept of narcissism as they break up a little moment between two Starfires. * Kelok and Unger find love that is not a good thing, Kelok has a bad day, David is rescued, and Unger says All Hail the Ironic Overpower! NSFW * Kaliel/Maeryn (DBS), Miah and Cali, both (DMS) are assigned a DAVD overflow mission which can be read here or here NSFW * Durotar and Kur'nak face Flowers, dragons, and Lux when they try to deliver the mail in this Postal Department interlude. * Miriam Collins and Cara Fielding meet for the first time. * Laura, Danny, and DIAU agent Cornelius find themselves in the middle of a wartime romance between Vexen and Marluxia. A photo is photographic evidence unless it's been photoshopped. A lot of the agents on this wiki seem to be camera-shy. That's either atypical behavior or someone's been trying to catch people in the showers again. Hunt them down, take a photo, and it, preferably before they find you. No bounties guaranteed. *'Images that show at least head and shoulders would be preferred, since that gives a better idea than images from things like the Facemaker!' Stop using Facemaker. Popular choices include TekTek Dream Avatar and Subeta HQ. (If you already have a Facemaker image, that's OK; just add a more zoomed-out image from some other source.) We're none too sure why you want to see or read a badfic, but try the Unclaimed Badfic list for unclaimed badfics to PPC or MST. Don't forget, you're welcome to add fic to the Unclaimed Badfic list as well! If you grab one, remember to add it to the list of Claimed Badfic. It'll make everyone's lives easier. Hey, why not look at some of the Categories we have? * PPC Agents: Agents of the PPC * The Flowers: Some of the Flowers * Tech: Technology of the PPC ' ' *... that Sedri wrote a Guide to the PPC? *... that there is a Complete List of PPC Fiction? *... that the wiki has and rules? *... that Trojie wrote a Slash-Sporking Guide? *... that the PPC is not anti-feminist? *... that there is a place to list adoptable NPCs? *... that JulyFlame ran The Survey 2010? *... that Meir Brin is still writing HFA? *... that we have a Big Sib/Little Sib program to welcome newbies? Want to help? Feel like contributing to this Wiki? * Check out the page first for help with wiki markup and some important information about PPC Wiki's etiquette and style. * You can find more help on Wikia's help site. * Try using the sandbox page to experiment! Good luck! * A good place to start editing is the list of stub articles which need work doing. * Alternately, you could check the for short or dead-end articles, or anything else which takes your fancy. * To write a new article, visit or take a look at the Wanted Pages below. * Bored? Go to The Board or maybe the PPC Lounge. * And of course, if you have your own Agents, make their articles! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:PPC